In Rel-10 system of LTE (Long Term Evolution) and GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), a procedure for barring call origination from a UE (User Equipment, mobile station) that is enormous in traffic volume and a UE that repeats call origination many times in a short time is specified. Hereafter, such a procedure will be described briefly by taking the LTE system as an example with reference to FIG. 11.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 11, a UE transmits “PDN Connectivity Request” directed to a certain APN (Access Point Name, identification information of a packet data network of connection destination) to an MME (Mobility Management Entity, mobility management node) at step S3001.
If the MME determines to bar call origination from such a UE at step S3002, the MME transmits “PDN Connectivity Reject” including barring time to the UE at step S3003.
At step S3004, the UE bars call origination directed to the APN for the barring time included in the received “PDN Connectivity Reject.”